


【盾冬】旅行的意义

by sojourn_z



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojourn_z/pseuds/sojourn_z
Summary: -你离开我，就是旅行的意义。(黑盾虐a4盾 黑盾和冬走诡异的治愈向说不清楚到底是he还是be 就 随缘吧





	1. Chapter 1

01  
“很高兴认识你，Steve·H·Rogers先生。”  
“我也很高兴能认识你，如果你能告诉我你的名字就更好了。”

“事实上，我不太记得我的名字了，我之前被坏人绑走了，当然这只是警察的推测，他们推测当时我被他们困在秘密军事基地里企图做活体实验，然后不知道怎么回事发生了雪崩，整个基地都坍塌了，警察找到我的时候，据说我被捆在一个古怪的操作台上。但其实我一点印象都没有。身份证上的名字是James Buchanan Barnes，但我总觉得那不是我。”Barnes摸了摸口袋，想点根烟，却突然想起他已经戒烟很久了。他好像戒过很多次烟，第一次是为了一个哮喘病人，最近一次是为了一个年迈的老人。

“那我可以叫你Bucky吗？我没有别的意思，只是你的眼睛深邃又带着迷茫，看起来像只迷途的小鹿。”

“Steve·H·Rogers先生，您可真会说话。一定很受女士欢迎”

“你可以叫我Steve，我小时候身体不好，经常被冷落，直到我练就了一身好身材，外面的世界被莺莺燕燕包围，看上去很热闹，但是事实上，我只想让一个人欢迎我。”

“那她真是有福气。”Barnes说完便看向了窗外，眼睛里有什么亮晶晶的东西一闪而过。

“Buck，噢不，Bucky，你之前在西伯利亚出过事故，为什么还要再来这里？”

“我大概有什么东西在这里遗失了，我想到处找找。就算找不到，就当是告个别也好。人生总是在告别，你知道，命中注定什么的。其实我没有执念，我只是想，只是希望能更隆重一些。”

“哇，你真浪漫。如果有时间，去一趟西伯利亚之眼吧，所有你想通的想不通的，贝加尔湖会告诉你答案。”

“嗯，本来是打算去的，可是你看，我的车坏了，我又要再一次感谢你了，如果不是你突然出现，我大概要在坏掉的车里结冰了。”

“相信我，这是我的荣幸。要不要把暖气开大一点？”

“嗯。谢谢。”

暖风呼呼的吹来，Barnes紧绷的神经终于松懈下来。

It's been a long day。

他好不容易才从Sam那里脱身，一下飞机本想开飞车去那个军事基地，没想到车居然坏在了半路上，要不是，要不是遇见了Steve·H·Rogers先生，大概真的要交代在这儿了。Barnes看着窗外的皑皑大雪，一时有很多感慨，许多情绪汇聚在一起，却又无从下口，车里很安静，没过多久，他就沉沉的睡了过去。

他知道不该放任自己睡过去，但他忍不住。他已经很久没有像这样，在外人面前全然的放松过了。但眼前这个人，就是有这样的能力。

五年了，为何在这时，老天要跟他开玩笑。

他做了一个长长的梦，他梦见了一个瘦弱的小个子，打起架来从来都不知道跑。醒来看见坐在驾驶座上的年轻男人，恍如隔世。

02

“Bucky你醒了？还有几分钟就到了，前面有个酒店，我以前住过，还不错。他们提供的早餐很好吃，明天可以试一下。”

“嗯。”其实根本没听清他在说什么的Barnes敷衍的应着。已经到市区了，他应该要做的，是下车，然后再想办法把车弄去修理。而不是跟这个所谓的陌生人一起去酒店。

可是他太冷了，西伯利亚的寒风侵袭，冰冷刺骨，他的血液集中在心脏，大脑已经无法思考了。

Steve·H·Rogers先生停好车，带着Barnes去了前台。结果不知怎的，偌大的酒店，只剩下一间空房。

Steve·H·Rogers先生说，Bucky，要不今晚你就住在这儿，我去别的地方住，明天一早再来接你。

Barnes倒是不怎么介意两个大男人挤一挤，那时候他们在军营也不是没有一起过。更何况现在，他早已经没有别的什么心思了。

“我们可以挤挤，外面这么冷…”

Barnes的话说到一半就被急急的打断，“你是gay么，Bucky？”

说话的人，语气急促，直接，不留情面。Barnes一时愣住不知道该怎么回答。然后他又听见他的声音，“如果你不是gay，就请不要邀我同住，我会空欢喜一场的。我走了，亲爱的Bucky，明早九点我在大厅等你。”

说完，Steve·H·Rogers先生留下大堂里错愕的Barnes离开了。

而反应过来的Barnes只是冷笑一声，转过身，接着办理手续。

外面的风雪仍未停下来，Barnes在酒店的大床上，睁着眼看着天花板出神。睡不着，这床太软了。五年了，他还是没能从那场大战中走出来，或许他走不出来的不是那场恶战，而是别的什么创伤，要不然他也不会……想到这里，他慢慢垂了眸子，他将头埋在蓬松的被窝里，却突然听见窗外传来了敲玻璃的声音。

是谁？

他内心有个声音在呼唤，去开窗吧。是他来了，你的男孩，穿越物理距离，来找你了。去开窗吧，去吧，别骗自己了，你想见到他的，你一直思念着他…

打开窗你就能见到……

猎鹰。

行吧，原来是Sam。刚刚惴惴不安的心，突然就缓下来了，他还天真的以为，会是那个人。

“Bucky，你怎么能不打声招呼就扔下一堆烂摊子跑了？你知不知道你现在很危险？！你身体还没好，万一再出什么事了你要我怎么跟…”Sam愣住了，忍住了即将脱口而出的话，“你要我怎么跟布鲁克林的姑娘们交代？”

“得了吧，你只是怕我再去给自己洗一次脑。我没事，你看，虽然我过去有很多事都不记得了，但我作为一个身强力壮的顶级特工，我还怕被别人欺负吗？”

“是是是，你的顶级才能都用在了反追踪上，你小子让我一通好找。”

“我去过博物馆噢，按辈分你应该叫我一声爷爷。”

“我可去你的，你给我滚蛋。赶紧滚回纽约来帮我的忙，我要忙炸了！！我需要你Bucky，真的，你赶紧回来帮我吧。”

Sam其实一点都不忙，战后重建已经完成的差不多了，他刚刚解决了一个规模不大的小捣蛋反派，讲真，那场大战之后，反派们也要修身养息，现在还跑出来活动的都是一些不知天高地厚的小喽啰罢了。

他不知道为什么美国队长的重担会落到他头上来。当时他就在想，这一定是个阴谋，可能是Steve和Bucky这两个老混蛋在合伙斗笼子骗他，然后他俩就可以名正言顺的退休去流浪了。两个年过百岁为了美国奉献了一生的大兵值得拥有一个惬意的晚年。于是他咬咬牙接盾了。可是后来的剧情发展好像跟他想的有些不太一样。

Steve是真的回到了过去与Peggy结婚了，后来的他，时常看着戒指神伤，而Bucky仍在战斗一线，日夜操劳。

突然有一天，他接到了一个匿名的电话，说Bucky在西伯利亚某处有危险，声音经过了加工处理，可他仍然觉得是Steve，只不过不是现在的这个。可是这世上只有一个Steve，不是这里的这个，那就不是他。

他开着飞船到达了那人所说的地点，那是一个被摧毁了的军事基地，被冰雪覆盖着的地方有些许塌陷。他一路走进去，到处都是残垣断壁。

只有Bucky，在洗脑机器的椅子上，睡得安详。如果不是睫毛微微的闪动，Sam真的会以为他已经死了。他三下两下的解开枷锁，将这个陷入昏迷的男人打横抱起，送去了纽约的医院。抱住他的时候，Sam才发现，这个男人的体重简直轻到不像话。

他还记得第一次见到这个人的时候，称其为九头蛇第一男模也不为过。好看的肌肉，独特设计的制服，认真玩枪的姿势，专注的眼神，辣透了。后来，他离开了九头蛇开始躲避追杀到处流浪，那么清苦的日子，不知道他是怎么长胖了的。粗壮的金属臂都快比他本人的胳膊要细了。

可那天，他抱起Bucky，腰肢细到像个小姑娘。

他知道，Steve放下了Bucky重新开始新的生活了。

但Bucky没有。

有人通知他来这里，但是没有陷阱，没有伏兵。

这个洗脑的机器，怕是Bucky自己主动坐上去的。

在医院的时候，他突然觉得没有通知Steve过来是个正确的选择，因为半睡半醒之间的Bucky，总在嘴里嘟嚷着一个单词，“Steve…”

03

可怜的Sam被无情的赶了出去。当然，是从酒店的正门。因为Sam说什么都不想承认自己是个鸟人，拒绝被扔出窗户，非要Bucky亲自送他从酒店的大门离开。

Barnes困到不行，已经很晚了，他们刚到这家酒店的时候就已经快十点了。San嘴碎，磨磨唧唧地又聊了几个小时。这会儿都凌晨了，虽然他很想一脚把Sam踹出房门就埋头睡大觉。但是鉴于这些年Sam真的帮了他不少，于是不情不愿的带着他穿越走廊，走向前台。

好不容易送走了这尊大佛，他的直觉告诉他，不要回头，可他被一股不可抗的力量控制住了，似宿命在背后无形的推动着。于是他回头，看见了坐在大厅里的Steve·H·Rogers先生。

“看来你度过了一个nice night，Bucky，我在车里找到了这个军牌，是你的吗？应该是很重要的东西吧。”他摇了摇手里的链子，军牌与链子轻微的晃动着，时不时地交错响起叮叮当当的声音。Barnes接过那个军牌，仔细地端详着，“嗯，谢谢。这确实是我的。”

“太好了Bucky，你快回去休息吧，明天早上九点不要迟到了噢。如果可以，不要叫上你那位朋友可以吗？这是我们两个人的…如果你愿意的话，我想称之为——约会。”

“Steve，虽然我不知道你现在是在玩什么鬼把戏，但这一点都不好玩。你是怎么恢复年轻的，你怎样找到我的我一点都不想知道，你也知道我的洗脑没有成功吧，我还记得你。但我们…我可以跟你继续玩假装陌生人的游戏，如果你能在其中找到乐子的话，但今晚我实在是太困了，先让我安安稳稳的睡一觉OK？”

Bucky想了想，一句晚安还是说不出口。

他们之间以什么立场来说晚安呢？他在心里嘲笑了一下自己，转身要走，却被一只强有力得大手拽住了胳膊。

“我很高兴，你终于肯叫我Steve而不是生疏的什么Steve·H·Rogers先生了。”谁说美国队长的最佳武器是他的翘臀？他的蓝色深邃的大眼睛明明就能杀人。尤其是在暧昧又撩人的午夜，如果是在以前，Barnes肯定会被这时的情景蛊惑，跪倒在他的西装裤下，情难自拔。对啊，那是以前了。很久很久以前的事情了。

事实上，在Steve还穿不起西装裤的时候，Barnes就为他的蓝眼睛吸引并沉溺了。

至于现在，不会了。不再会了。

“虽然我们这是第一次见，但是我已经迫不及待的想带你去贝加尔湖了，现在湖面上的冰结的刚刚好，你会喜欢那里的。”

一阵烦闷涌上心头，Barnes不耐烦的想打断他，他的电话突然响起来了。是Sam临走前给他的。

“Bucky，你听我说，纽约发生了一件大事，你现在必须得跟我走，相信我，我没有开玩笑，我的车停在酒店的地下车库C区384号，你赶紧收拾好东西下来。”

Sam的语气从未如此郑重过，Barnes心里突然咯噔了一下，“好。”

“对不起，Steve，我不能陪你去贝加尔湖了，纽约需要我。”也不等他回答，Barnes迅速的朝地下车库走去。

这一次，就让我先离开吧。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

04

“Sam，到底发生了什么？”Bucky坐在侧后方的副驾驶座上，这个位子他已经坐了无数次，每一次都能让他想起从前并肩作战的日子。

“对不起Buck，你暂时…没有知道这件事的权限，但，你最好跟我一起去。相信我，这个时候跟我走是明智的选择，不然以后你会后悔的。”

“别唬我了Sam，到底什么事？”Barnes暴躁的揉了揉手腕，金属臂发生机械摩擦的噪声。

“可能你现在无法理解，但是对不起，我只能透露这么多了。”Sam一边打开飞行器的自动驾驶，一边郑重的回答着Barnes的疑问。

纽约发生了什么？有什么是他这个级别不能知道的？

他是什么级别？他的级别是zero。

是的，Zero，他的信息源是美国队长。以前是Steve，现在是Sam。他从未真正的融入过这里，他只是背负着一代又一代美国队长的希望，留在了纽约，留在了这个世界。

Steve退休了，他将盾牌移交给了Sam，临走前没有忘记将Barnes的未来铺设的很好，一切都很好，只是这样好的未来里，没有他而已。

他看着Sam将飞行器上的按钮一排一排打开又关上，他突然想起那日也是在飞行器上，他问Steve值不值得。

那时的Steve没有直接回答值还是不值，而是言左右而其他。

当时感动于Steve为他的辩护与开解。现在想起来，其实他心里真正的回答，是难以启齿的吧。

已经被证实了不是么。他离开了，回到了过去，娶了他的女孩。而自己留在未来，不值得留念的未来。

不值得……  
不值得……  
不值得……

他脑子里的声音又响起了。大战之后，所有人都患了PTSD，只有Barnes没有。别人都以为是他坚强意志坚定性情洒脱，其实他早已病入膏肓。他连自己都能骗过去，更何况是其他人？更何况也没有人是在意他的。当然看不出来。

他骗了自己什么呢？他骗自己说，这没有什么好难过的，自己一直以来也觉得不值得。所以根本没有必要伤心难过。

是没有必要，可是心也还是会痛的啊。

飞行器里难得的这么安静，Sam没有像以前那样插混打科，甚至不再跟他说话。Barnes心里有些不安，可是他没有表现出来，毕竟，局面总不能比现在更糟糕了吧。

到了医院顶楼，Sam接了一个电话，他刻意压低了声音，Barnes也懒得偷听他们在说什么。

Sam挂了电话之后，“418号病房，你做好心理准备，然后上去看一下吧。”

Barnes在心里嗤笑，还有什么，是他不能接受的？

“怕引起恐慌，这个消息被封锁了，可能你不记得你以前跟上一任美国队长的关系有多好了，但他现在情况很不好，我已经把周围的安保设好了，你去吧。想待多久都行。”

Steve？他甚至要笑出声了，他情况很不好？那他在西伯利亚遇到的男人是谁？所有人都以为自己把他给忘了，可是他知道自己没忘。Barnes不知是该感动于他们之间的默契仍在，还是该悲哀。

但猎鹰的口气不像在开玩笑，这种事情谁他妈的会开玩笑？情况不好，是怎样的不好？他脑海里浮现出那个白发苍苍佝偻着腰的身影，他以为自己会忘记但却更加清晰的那个人。

Barnes愣了愣神，然后飞速地跑向病房。

他的脑子里乱极了。

一边想着，不可以，我允许你变老，但我不准你死。你已经离开我了，就连念想都不肯给自己留吗？  
一边又想着，西伯利亚遇见的人到底是谁？名字也一样，相貌也一模一样。这特么的是什么情况？

他们到医院的时候已经是早上六点多了，在医院里，这是一个繁忙的时间点。各个科室的病人早起开始洗漱，排队问诊。可整个四层一个人也没有，这是新的神盾局的医院，这个楼层是专属于美国队长的。

快要接近病房的时候，他喘着气儿停了下来。他脑子里一团糊，他站在病房门口，透过玻璃窗看见了病床上躺着的人，病床上的人也像他一样大口的喘着气，那是一个满脸皱纹的小个子。是布鲁克林来的那个小个子，是他回来了。

他要死了。

不可以。  
不可以。  
可他又有什么立场说不可以呢。  
毕竟在外人眼里，他已经把Steve给遗忘了。

他的心上一直有一道口子，一道难以愈合的伤疤。可他突然觉得这不算什么了。心上有疤又有什么关系呢？眼前的景象更像是直接挖走了他的心。

他的手颤抖着握住门把手，不敢推开。突然，他被拖进一个怀抱。他下意识的反身要反抗，那人好像比他更清楚他身体的反应一样，轻而易举的躲过了他的攻击，还出其不意的缚住了他的胳膊反绑在身后，Barnes被死死压住，他的后背贴在一片霸道又熟悉的暖源里，前面抵着冰冷又坚硬的墙。他的身体突然有一种不可思议的感觉。

“亲爱的Bucky，你似乎忘记了你的钥匙，你跟你朋友在房间里谈天说地的时候，是我把你的车送去修理了。而你却急着来见你的老情人。放心，你放在酒店的行李我也帮你收拾好带来了。我这样贴心，你要不要亲我一口表示鼓励？”

“你到底是谁？”Barnes用力的挣扎着，却在听到对方的话后卸了力。

他说，“我的名字是Steve·H·Rogers，你可以叫我Steve。如果你下次再记不住，可是会有惩罚的。”

他不是Steve，可他又是Steve。

谁他妈的能告诉他现在是怎么回事？

“他看起来好像快要死了。看来我的血清还是挺有用的。你想救他吗？我的Bucky。你有两种选择，一是你现在走进去跟他告别，然后他将永远的离开你。二是跟我走，把你自己交给我，成为我的男孩，我手里剩下一半的专门用来对付他的血清就不会注射给他。他也能苟延残喘的再多活几年，我亲爱的Bucky，你会选哪一个呢？”

Barnes的脸被按在玻璃窗上，隔着玻璃，他看见年迈又瘦小的Steve，嘴巴一开一合，像是在念叨着一个人的名字。是Peggy吧。

可是又有什么办法呢。谁叫当年，是我先爱上他的。

他绝望的闭上眼睛，我跟你走。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

05

“你真的愿意跟我走？”Steve·H·Rogers将Barnes压在门边的墙上，力道越来越大，Barnes与墙壁之间贴的越来越紧，Barnes悲哀的想到自己的处境，和以往任何时候一样，已经逃无可逃，退无可退，好像是个魔咒，所有他遇到的一切，都只能被动接受。

他有权利说不么。

Steve湿润的唇贴在Barnes的后颈上不住摩擦着画着圈，鼻息似是刻意又像无意吐进了他的衣领。

“我想你还不太清楚，成为我的男孩是什么意思。”

“成为我的男孩，就是要躺在我身下，被我插入，承受着我，被我操得失神，被我顶的忘了他，只为我一个人绽开，高潮……”他一边说着一边故意挺了挺下身，怼了一下眼前人的屁股，引来他的一阵颤栗。

“我记得你不是gay吧，即使这样你还是愿意吗？”

Barnes已经要站不住了，他咬了咬牙，“只要，只要你放了他。”

“值得吗？他放弃了你，他回到过去找他的女孩结了婚，把你一个人留在了这里。他们跳舞的那会儿，你正在西伯利亚的冰雪里，被冰封住，无人想起，无人营救，即使这样，你还是愿意吗？”

“我愿意。”

“Bucky，你很爱他，但，你不爱我，你应该不会愿意跟我在一起，更别说和我做爱，做我的情人了。但你要明白就算你不爱我，我也要定你了，你需要我先洗脑你吗？失去记忆失去理智，沉溺在我怀里，这样你心里会不会好受一点呢？”

“你记住你的承诺就好。”

意思就是，其他的，随你吧。

Steve被气的发笑，“中士，这可是你说的。”说罢就给他打了一针安眠药。

其实对血清战士来说，普通的安眠药算不上什么，他是故意的，他甚至没有将Barnes绑起来，他一路公主抱着，将Barnes带上了飞船，安放在休息室的床上。他甚至还走出飞船抽了两根烟。

他给了Bucky五分钟逃跑的机会，如果他选择留下来，那这个世界上再没有第二个人能从他身边抢走他了。绅士又卑鄙。其实他吃定了Bucky不会跑，自己的手上有对Steve致命的血清，Bucky怎么会逃跑呢？

Barnes也知道这一点，他本可以逃跑，但他只是，太困倦了。他很久很久以前，就很想像这样什么都不想，好好的睡一觉了。

五年前的那日，在西伯利亚军事基地，他是有想过洗脑自己，忘记一切，忘记Steve，可是在调试机器的时候，他不受控制的调高了电流。他想洗脑忘记过去？倒不如说那一刻他是一心求死的。

怎么会变这样呢？他的病早该好了。洗脑词被清除，瓦坎达的新朋友，甚至养的羊都在治愈着他。生活应该越来越好才对。是什么毁了他？他甚至不敢归咎于那迟到的几秒钟。

美丽的鲜花，清晨的阳光，甘甜的露水，所有这一切，只是他不配而已。

他沉沉睡去，仿佛陷入了无尽的黑夜，周遭的污秽在侵蚀着他，他听见了疾驰的列车轰响，他听见了冰冷的刀锋割进血管的裂帛声。他害怕了，他想要逃。想要逃离这个做过成千上百遍的噩梦，他想要醒来，却知道自己永远不可能醒来了。因为那个人已经用了无声的行动告诉他，不值得。混沌中好像听到远处传来一阵呼唤，是在唤谁呢？啊，原来是在唤Steve，他好像看见了一个美丽的女孩，穿着红色长裙，趾高气扬的看着Steve，你还欠我一支舞……

谁说他不会醒来了？心痛的撕裂感分分钟让他清醒过来，当他再睁开眼，他被捆在一间密室里。

更确切的说，他浑身赤裸的平躺在一张刑床上，头顶上通了电的仪器发出啪啪的声音，骇人，却让人心安。

“你醒了？不介意吧。”

Barnes不知道他所说的不介意，是不介意捆住他，还是不介意即将洗脑他。

可他全都猜错了，Steve问的介不介意，是介不介意他摸他。

冰凉的手像蛇一样游走在他的躯体上，大腿，小腹，喉结……Steve·H·Rogers甚至俯下身含住了他的乳头又吸又咬，Barnes的身体绷得紧紧的，可腿间的欲望就是不见抬头。

“果然对着我你就硬不起来，那你对着那个老头呢？让我猜猜，一定有过对不对，哪怕他根本就不在乎你。”

Steve的手握住了Barnes萎靡瘫软的肉柱，或轻或重的揉搓着，可还是没有反应，“我知道了，你真的不是gay，你只是喜欢他而已，你就不能分点喜欢给我吗？你看我这张脸，跟他这般像，你就不能把我当成他吗？”

“把血清给我，我就喜欢你。”

“Bucky，你不乖，这个时候还在想着怎么帮别的男人，不如我现在来给你洗脑吧，放心，我给你的承诺永远有效。等你的洗脑完成了，我就把血清给你。”

Barnes不知道这个神经病脑子里装的都是什么，可他心力憔悴，无法再有什么对方期待着的反应。或许掉下火车的那日起，他就该长眠。

“行啊。”

不等机器运行，他就自顾自的闭上了眼睛。他的嘴角甚至快要浮起一抹淡淡的微笑了。

对不起，忘了告诉你，我已经不会…

？

他等了很久，心里甚至开始吐槽嘲讽，可他却只是等来了一个吻，一个落在眼睛上的吻。

湿润的嘴唇贴在他双眼皮的皱褶上，“James Buchanan Barnes，你喜欢我。你是我的。”

话音刚落，Barnes手上的脚上的束缚都被解开了。

随即他被拥入了一个温暖的怀抱，“今天的洗脑就到这吧，我的Bucky今天没有挣扎也没有反抗，表现很不错。”

“你什么意思？”  
“我爱你的意思。”

我永远永远都不会伤害你。  
你是我的。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

06

我永远都不会伤害你。  
你是我的。

听到这话，Barnes无声的笑了，眼角浸出的泪水滴在刑床上，被软绵绵的海绵垫吸收，了无痕迹。

你爱我？可我已经给不了你任何的回应了。

不管你是哪个Steve，我再也不能了。

鉴于他的大脑太脆弱，Suri给他的大脑里植入了一道屏障。再也没有人能够通过物理的手段给他洗脑了。

也因为这个，几年前的那次，他为了给自己洗脑，故意调高了电流，那是机器能承载的最大值。

不知道是不是也是人的身体能承载的最大值，不过鉴于现在他还活着，大概是能承受的。

当他从昏迷中醒来，他惊讶于瓦坎达的科技水平，也惊讶于苏联人的血清质量。可后来他尝到了苦果…或许那并算不上是苦果吧，他解脱了。不用再面对午夜梦回想起Steve后，第二天醒来下身一片粘腻。不用再在满脸泪水的清晨自暴自弃。

“你就这样讨厌我吗？”Steve的声音有些飘忽，年轻的Steve自己也不知道自己现在是怎样的心情。

Bucky的下身，一点反应都没有，尽管他已经又搓又揉甚至俯下身亲了一口。可那里始终是软软的，不复苏醒。

“那他呢，如果现在是他站在你面前，你会为他而硬吗？”他心有不甘，却自欺欺人的想着能从Bucky嘴里说出他想要的答案。可是他想要的，从始至终不过是一个Bucky罢了。

而Barnes明知这个问题的答案是不会，他再也不会了。却还是笑着说了一句“谁知道呢”，也不知道到底是在嘲讽谁。

而金发耀眼的Steve听了之后，只是面无表情地说，“不要总是想着激怒我，我不会因为你不爱我而惩罚你，我只会惩罚自己。”他顿了顿，甚至微微勾起嘴角，“惩罚现在的站在你眼前的我自己，你大概不会有什么感觉，又或者是那个年迈的，折磨起来更让人感觉愉悦呢。”

“你答应过我！”放任自己被困在刑床上的Barnes突然开始挣扎，他心里一开始有个什么念头一闪而过，可是身体代替他做出了选择，他不能自控的挣扎起来，哪怕这一切只是徒劳。

Steve眼眸里的光线幽暗了几分，果然，那个愚蠢的老人是Bucky的死穴么？为什么Bucky所有的苦难全都来自于他，而Bucky，我的Bucky却可以毫无怨怼的继续为他拼命呢？那个人不配得到这些，尽管那个人，就是自己，可是不，他绝不承认那个不爱Bucky的蠢蛋就是自己，他不是，他绝不配。

“嘘，别动…嘘…别怕……”他用自己的身体压制住了激动着想要坐起来的Bucky，“别提他好么，你怎样对我我都不会生气，哪怕你说我床上技术差都可以，只要你别提他。”

Bucky突然有些心疼。

尽管他知道眼前这个人是个变态。可他还是会不由自主的心疼。不管怎么样，他都是Steve啊。或许只是五官长得相似，他这样安慰着自己，可自己对Steve实在是太熟悉了。哪怕是身上的味道，都一模一样，他可能真的是Steve。

他又想起刚才听到眼前的这个Steve说，“惩罚现在的站在你眼前的我自己，你大概不会有什么感觉…”那个时候他心里闪过的念头只有一秒钟，可他不得不承认他就是这样想了，他想告诉他，不，我会心疼的。就算我们之前从未相识过，就算我不是你的命定之人，只要你是Steve，我都会心疼的。

因为你是Steve啊。

TBC


End file.
